The preparation of 1-cyclohexyl-1,3,3-trimethylhydrindane and the use thereof as a traction fluid is known. See, for example, Hamman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,369 and Wiggins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,751.
In copending application Ser. No. 218,338, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,923, it is disclosed that one specific isomer of 1-cyclohexyl-1,3,3-trimethylhydrindane, namely the 4,9-cis isomer, has substantially better traction properties than the other isomers. That application discloses how to make the 4,9-cis isomer in high yield.